Fans
by Charamelya Azalea
Summary: —ChanBaek. Ketemu idola belum pernah dirasakan Baekhyun, apalagi ini Park Chanyeol didepannya. "Kalau dipanggil 'Baekhyun sayang' kenapa pas sekali di mulutku ya?"


**Fans**

 _By_ Alea

ChanBaek _fiction_

.

.

* * *

 **02.27 p.m**

Baekhyun jelas tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Strawberry mojito dinginnya terabaikan disisi meja bersama sepiring kaserol setengah gigit. Laptopnya berkedip-kedip dalam mode _sleep_ diantara bundelan kertas-kertas skripsi yang harus direvisinya, sementara dirinya sibuk komat-kamit sambil mengetik pesan untuk temannya diseberang sana.

* * *

' _Soo, itu benar-benar dia!'_

' _dan?'_

' _Kau bedebah! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_

' _Selain menyapa atau abaikan dia, kurasa tidak ada'_

* * *

Dia menggeram, mengetik beberapa kata _cinta_ lagi sebelum keluar dari kolom _chatting_. Menyesap kuat sekali mojito-nya, hingga nyaris membuatnya tersedak. Menatap sesaat pada kertas yang sudah dihias lingkaran merah disana-sini—oh, semoga dosennya itu cepat-cepat masuk surga—jemari kakinya serasa mendingin tiba-tiba. Dadanya bergemuruh, dan Baekhyun kelabakan sendiri menghadapinya.

Irama lagu-lagu _ost_ sebuah drama yang baru-baru ini digandrungi remaja perempuan yang _mellow_ tak cukup membuat jiwanya tenang barang sedikit.

Niat awalnya kesini adalah untuk menyegarkan pikiran sambil mengoreksi skripsinya, juga sedikit hura-hura karena ini masih awal bulan. Sedangakan tak lama setelah Baekhyun mengeluarkan barang-barang, dia harus duduk bagai dipasung.

Selang 4 meja darinya, sekitar 15 langkah untuk kesana, ada beberapa orang lelaki yang sedang bersenda-gurau ditemani kopi. Gaya mereka tak ada bedanya dengan pemuda awal dua-puluhan lainnya. Tapi intinya, ada Park Chanyeol disana!

Diulangi, Park- _hottie-_ Chanyeol! DJ _kece_ yang sedang beken namanya ditelinga anak-anak muda. Dia pernah berkolaborasi dengan beberapa musisi nasional dan kau masih bisa mendengar lagu-lagu mereka hingga berbulan-bulan di pengeras suara _outlet_ atau cafe-cafe, dia juga cukup terkenal di SNS dengan pengikut ratusan ribu. Bahkan instagram milik anjingnya, Toben, masih mengalahkan _followers_ nya Baekhyun sendiri. Dan yang paling penting, Chanyeol itu aktif sebagai pengguna Youtube dengan _username_ **CY Park**. _Channel_ -nya telah meraih ribuan _subscribers_ berkat video-video _cover_ lagu,permainan instrumen sampai keahliannya dalam DJ.

Dan untuk Baekhyun yang rata-rata semua _timeline_ dan _explore_ nya dipenuhi Park Chanyeol, sudah bukan rahasia kalau dia merupakan penggemar no 1 sang DJ itu.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sosok Park Chanyeol dalam kehidupan nyata, secara langsung. Pemuda itu masuk sekitaran 15 menit yang lalu bersama teman-temannya. Yang mana pada saat itu hampir membuat Baekhyun _semaput_ ditempat saking kagetnya.

 _ **TRING!**_

* * *

' _Aku tahu si bodoh satu ini masih menggeliat seperti anak gadis yang mau dipinang om-om sekarang.'_

' _Sial, Soo'_

' _Wah, tebakanku benar'_

' _Aku makin mencurigaimu sebagai salah satu mata-mata interpol yang berniat menculikku,tau'_

' _Kurang kerjaan sekali'_

' _Kau ingin kepalamu kucium lagi?'_

' _notq'_

' _Demi Tuhan Soo, kemana hati nuranimu? kau bahkan menolak membantu sahabatmu yang sedang kesusahan begini?!'_

' _APA SUSAHNYA SIH HAMPIRI DIA LALU AJAK_ SELCA _BERSAMA?!'_

' _ITULAH MASALAHNYA!'_

' _Byun, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya hampiri dia, perkenalkan dirimu sebagai fansnya, maka kuyakin dengan senang hati dia akan menandatangi kertas skripsimu'_

' _Waddefag'_

' _Sudah,aku punya bimbingan sebentar lagi. Tak ingin diganggu. By'_

* * *

Ponsel pipih digenggamannya nyaris terbanting ke permukaan meja. Dia pelarian sebentar ke _twitter_ , nge- _tweet_ alay sebelum menghadapi dunia nyata. Melirik sekali pada meja Chanyeol dan teman-temannya, gelombang galau mendadak kembali membanjiri Baekhyun.

Dia yakin dirinya sudah berpenampilan cukup bagus hari ini, apalagi rambutnya yang baru dicat _pink_ tiga hari lalu, keringatnya tidak bau dan wajahnya masih terlihat cukup segar. Tapi tetap saja dia bukan seorang gadis yang cukup mengatakan _"Oppa, bolehkah aku mengambil foto bersamamu?"_ kemudian akan disanggupi begitu mudahnya.

Baekhyun mendesah masif, dan itu cukup menarik perhatian salah seorang staff cafe yang kebetulan melintas. Dia mendekati Baekhyun dan bertanya apakah ada yang kurang pada pelayanannya, Baekhyun menggeleng kaku. Tidak enak hati.

"Kami punya manisan buah yang baru siap, apakah anda tertarik untuk mencoba?" pria dengan kemeja putih rapi, celana kain cokelat serta rambut disisir menyamping tersebut kadangkala berasumsi bahwa Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa yang sedang terbebani tugas akhirnya. Dia tersenyum hangat, nama **Kim Junmyeon** dan _manager_ tercetak di plakat kecil pada kantung kemejanya. Dia balas tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak,terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Junmyeon baru saja ingin kembali ke belakang saat panggilan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya cukup menguji telinganya kembali membuatnya berhenti.

"Ya?"

"A-aku ingin bertanya," mendehem sekali guna menjernihkan tenggorokannya "Apa _dia_ memang sering kesini?" suaranya sengaja dikecilkan saat menyebut 'dia' lengkap sebuah gestur melalui ujung matanya. Junmyeon sepertinya belum mengerti, dahinya sempat mengernyit samar tapi tak lama kedua alisnya sedikit naik.

"Oh, maksudnya Chanyeol?" Junmyeon menjawab menggunakan intonasi biasa sebenarnya. Hanya saja itu agaknya dapat membuat Baekhyun merona malu. Dia mencicit "Y-ya" namun air mukanya berubah saat melihat Junmyeon tengah menyipitkan mata. " _Sasaeng_ -nya Chanyeol, ya?"

"B-bukan! A-aku tidak se-ekstrim itu,tahu!"

"Oh, syukurlah."

Syukur juga karena wajah malaikatnya Jumnyeon kembali lagi. "Ya begitulah, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sering kesini karena dekat dengan studio tempat mereka berlatih. Biasanya dia akan datang sore, tapi kurasa tidak untuk hari ini." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham, menggumam terima kasih pada Junmyeon. Pria itu tersenyum manis, dan sepertinya Baekhyun mendengar dia mendenguskan tawa kecil.

" _Hyung!_ "

Junmyeon menoleh, lalu mendekati orang yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun mengikuti punggung Junmyeon dan matanya berakhir pada Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan Jumnyeon. Mereka terlihat cukup— _sangat—_ akrab. Terlihat dari interaksi mereka yang diselingi tawa dan barusan dia melihat Junmyeon mendaratkan tinju pada lengan atas Chanyeol.

Pembicaraan mereka sayup-sayup dapat Baekhyun dengar, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menyimak. Tak lama kemudian, kepala Junmyeon agak merendah, mulutnya dihalangi sebelah tangan. Membisik di telinga Chanyeol dan pemuda itu tampak tertarik dengannya. Keingintahuan Baekhyun yang super menyebalkan kadang muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi sungguh percuma jika dia berusaha curi dengar dari jarak yang tidak memungkinkan.

Diraihnya mojitonya lagi, yang esnya sebagian besar telah mencair sehingga rasanya berubah aneh. Baekhyun tidak peduli, dirinya harus menenggelamkan keingintahuannya untuk sementara ini. Atau tidak, dia bisa jadi melompat ke sana untuk membuat dirinya meradang malu seumur hidup.

Disana Junmyeon dan Chanyeol masih berbisk-bisik mencurigakan, Baekhyun menggigiti sedotannya gemas. ' _Apasih yang dibicarakan?'_ selang sekian sekon, Baekhyun nyaris menyemburkan mojito miliknya dan membuat gelasnya berguling.

" _ITU TADI NYATA?!"_

Pasti matanya sudah menipunya, tidak mungkin Chanyeol baru saja melihat kearahnya dengan senyum separo yang—"Oh astaga!" dia mencoba mengunyah bibirnya dan rasa sakitnya nyata. Disana Chanyeol masih menatapnya, masih tersenyum dengan sebelah lesung pipitnya yang samar-samar nampak.

Baekhyun menurunkan pandangan, pada judul skripsinya, lingkaran merah dari dosennya, sepatunya dipilah asal pagi tadi, pada apa saja lalu menampar lengannya. Bekasnya merah sekali, dan dia meringis. Masih belum percaya.

Bertahan lama dengan posisi seperti itu dalam beberapa menit sebelum suara berat beberapa pria terdengar, membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Chanyeol beserta teman-temannya sedang berkemas, memanggul kembali gitar, tas dan menyempatkan diri menyesap gelasnya sekali lagi. Jumnyeon sudah menyingkir dari sana, tidak tahu kemana. Saat itu, Baekhyun merasa rantainya mulai dilepas pelan-pelan. Walau ada sedikit kecewa karena kesempatan besar buat foto _bareng_ nya akan hilang.

"Yeol, nanti langsung ketempatnya Yifan ya, ada _project_ baru yang harus dibahas." Seorang dari teman Chanyeol bersuara.

"Oke, jam delapan aku kesana sekalian CD hasil rekaman minggu lalu," dia menjawab seraya menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu.

Baekhyun pura-pura sibuk dengan bundel-bundel nya saat mereka melintas tepat di samping mejanya, menyapa Junmyeon sampai suara pintu cafe terdengar ditutup. Dia mendesah, lega minta ampun.

"Akhirnya..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja—"

Tungg— _wait!_

Pandangan matanya naik perlahan-lahan, kemudian bunyi udara dari mulutnya yang menutup secepat cahaya beresonansi dalam radius sempit. Mata sipit itu membeliak. Dia terkesiap bukan main. Dan reaksinya itu mengundang kekehan kecil dari entitas baru yang berada di depannya.

"Kau lucu ya." begitu katanya. Sampai Baekhyun rasanya tidak dapat bernapas.

Dia terkekeh lagi.

Baekhyun makin mati rasa.

"Namamu siapa? —eh, boleh kenalan kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk patah-patah, dan Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Boleh dipanggil apa saja, asal jangan yoda karena itu terdengar memalukan dan itu agak menyinggungku," bibirnya menyungging senyum yang biasa Baekhyun lihat di video-videonya, "Ehm, Byun Baekhyun." Dan hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Baekhyun?" dia mengangguk, "ya"

"Kalau dipanggil ' _Baekhyun sayang'_ kenapa pas sekali di mulutku ya?"

 _Heart shot!_

Sepertinya eritrosit berkumpul di wajah sehingga membuat wajahnya bertambah panas. Baekhyun cuma nyengir, tidak tahu bagaimana dan harus membalas apa.

"Kudengar dari Junmyeon _hyung_ kau adalah salah satu penggemarku, dan kau bertanya padanya tadi. Tapi Baekhyun sayang, lain kali jika ingin tahu tentang seseorang, tanyakan pada orangnya langsung saja ya."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu Chanyeol- _ssi_ , maaf jika perlakuanku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Chanyeol menggeleng, sebelah tangannya menyangga pipinya dan dia tersenyum lebar. "Yah, aku tidak terlalu suka orang begitu sih. Tapi kalau orangnya semanis Baekhyun aku senang kok, hehe."

 _Duh!_ Kali ini Baekhyun meringis dalam hati. Lama-lama dia bisa mati kena serangan jantung kalau begini.

"Ah ya, Chanyeol- _ssi_ aku sudah menonton video barumu tadi malam. Lirik lagunya indah sekali, dan kurasa lagunya juga sangat cocok didengar sebelum tidur karena nadanya sangat menenangkan." Baekhyun sebisa mungkin mengubah topik sebelum keadaan terlampau canggung, ditambah Chanyeol terus bertahan dengan posisi terakhirnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"..."

Mereka diam lagi, Chanyeol masih sama. Baekhyun menarik ponselnya dari dalam saku, meyakinkan hati serta mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendapat satu foto bersama Chanyeol. Biarlah dia dianggap apa, nanti pun, Chanyeol pasti lupa. _Benar kan._

"C-Chanyeol- _ssi_ ,"

"Hm?"

"B-boleh foto bersama?"

"Aku menunggumu bilang begitu dari tadi!" dia berseru dan Baekhyun terlalu kaget untuk sadar bahwa Chanyeol telah pindah dari tempatnya ke samping Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri lalu membuka aplikasi kamera.

Tangan besar Chanyeol melingkari pundaknya, menarik yang lebih kecil medekat hingga rambut merahmuda Baekhyun menyentuh rahang bawahnya dan dia dapat mencium _patchoulli_ bersama _rockrose_ sebagai parfum pemuda itu. Membuat pose _peace_ sambil tersenyum. Mereka mengambil beberapa foto dengan gaya berbeda yang sangat manis.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

" _Username_ SNS-mu apa?"

.

.

.

— **END—**

* * *

 **(+)**

.

.

Malamnya, setelah berhasil mengerjakan hampir setengah tugas revisi-nya, Baekhyun membuka ponselnya. Menghidupkan jaringan data dan detik itu ponselnya dibanjiri puluhan notif dari akun instagramnya.

Banyak yang mengomentari postingannya yang terbaru dan beberapa orang mulai mengikutinya, Baekhyun mulai membuka satu-satu dari paling atas.

hyemii : _Jadi ini orangnya ya? okelah_

 _jjjjhy145: imut sekaliiiii~ TUT_

 _melomow: aku tidak akan berkata apapun, aku mendukung kalian. Chanbaek, aku bersama kalian!_ _ **#chanbaekforlyfe**_

 _58703_NB: ChanBaek,ChanBaek!_

 _: siapa yang memulai panggilan Chanbaek ini? Itu terdengar sangat imut^^_

 _xxro_: mati saja sana!_

 _babysohye: Baekhyun, aku adalah fansmu mulai saat ini!_

 _callmejikin: free tag_ _ **real_PCY**_

 _f_seutopeu: free tag(2)_ _ **real_PCY**_

 _ParkCfan: aku senang bila Chanyeol oppa senang^^_

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Apa maksudnya?"

Lalu dia beralih ke aplikasi _chatting_ , dimana Kyungsoo telah meledakkan jumlah notifnya sangat drastis.

* * *

' _The hell ByunBaek?!'_

' _Park Chanyeol mem-_ follow _mu dan mengupload fotonya bersamamu?!'_

' _hei'_

' _kemana kau hah?!'_

' _BAEKHYUN!'_

' _BAEK'_

' _kau mati atau apa ,hah?!'_

' _aku sudah gila'_

' _sebaiknya kau jelaskan padaku hal ini'_

' _'SE. CE. PAT. NYA!'_

* * *

Setelah itu, dia langsung buru-buru membuka lagi akun instagramnya, dan YA!

 **real_PCY** _ **started following you**_

Baekhyun nyaris berteriak. Lalu ada sebuah notifikasi lagi.

 **real_PCY** _ **tagged you in a post**_

Jemarinya bergetar ketika menekan notifikasi itu, dan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari kekamarnya untuk mengubur diri dalam selimutnya sepanjang hari.

Chanyeol mengupload foto mereka yang sudah di _grid_ manjadi satu ditambah _caption_ yang pasti membuat orang bereaksi dengan masing-masing pendapat mereka.

* * *

 **real_PCY** _with someone i've looking for in my life. Kenalin, calon pacar #wedday_

* * *

—(real) **END—**

* * *

Daaaaan... tulisan gila lagi dari saya, eneg ya pasti? Haha. _Krik krik_.

 _Anyway,_ makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca~ walaupun saya tahu anda cuma kena sial sampe nyasar disini :)

Semoga harinya menyenangkan!

* * *

 _Finished:_ 1.49 AM

 _Vielen dank._


End file.
